manowritesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sun Bak
Sun Bak (Korean name: Bak Sun; Hangul: 박선) is a South Korean business executive based in Seoul and a burgeoning star in the underground kickboxing world. She gets caught in a web of embezzlement, courtesy of her brother, and makes the ultimate sacrifice to honor her deceased mother's memory. Upon learning of her father's demise from Joong-Ki Bak, Sun worked to avenge his death and clear her name, choosing to escape with another prisoner and receive the aid of Detective Mun. Personality Sun is initially alarmed at her awakened sensate abilities. Early on she decides to treat visits as hallucinations and though she accepts them, she also ignores them. Eventually she offers advice and wisdom to her cluster-mates. For example, she notes to Riley that she might as well return to Iceland if it will be safer there than in London, where Nyx is still searching for his drug supply and money. Like Will, Riley, Capheus, and others she is self-sacrificing, though her decision to support others often comes from a matter-of-fact attitude. She also "shares" her expert martial arts skills in order to take out her anger and frustration while she is imprisoned in Season 1. In Season 1, Sun has no explicit romantic interests or relationships. While being processed in prison, a doctor inquires about her sexual history and she states the last time she had a partner was "some time ago." Relationships Inside the cluster *'Riley Blue:' Sun first meets Riley in Demons where they share their problems of being in trouble for someone else's crime. Their advice to each other helped them. *'Capheus Onyango:' Sun first encounters Capheus when he appears to her in a beaten up state, begging her to help him. She is confused at first, but eventually manages to lend her abilities to Capheus to beat up the gang Superpower while simultaneously beating her own opponent in the ring. She meets him again, where they talk about the difficulty of having to make a decision, the both of them reassessing what's important to them in order to help them make that decision. *'Nomi Marks:' Sun doesn't directly interact with Nomi until she helps Nomi in her escape by disarming the men surrounding her by following Will's advice. *'Will Gorski:' Sun meets Will when helping Nomi escape. He gives her advice on how to disarm the men. She also helped take down the guards when Will was breaking out Riley. *'Kala Dandekar:' Kala appears to Sun in her cell in Just Turn the Wheel and the Future Changes, crying for Wolfgang. Sun tells Kala that crying is useless, and you should take everything that you feel and put in into action. *'Wolfgang Bogdanow:' Wolfgang and Sun interact sparingly. However, as one of the two other members of the cluster with significant experience fighting, Wolfgang will occasionally go to Sun when he feels nervous or in need of a tactical opinion. For example, he consults Sun when he feels he is being followed following his murder of his uncle. As a rather capable fighter, Wolfgang generally fights without sharing in Sun's ability. However, during his brawl with Lila Facchini, a dangerous sensate, he does channel Sun's abilities, suggesting that even he believes her to be the better hand-to-hand combatant. Sun will at times channel Wolfgang in certain fights, especially when fighting with and against weapons, such as when she fights using chain against the "lawyers" her brothers sent to kill her. Sun and Wolfgang are connected by the shared experience of family that wants to kill them. Beyond this, they both feel trapped by their circumstance. Sun is trapped literally in prison, Wolfgang is trapped in the criminal underworld of Berlin. They discuss these themes when Wolfgang recounts a story of his mother taking him to the zoo. Sun summarizes "Cages are hard, even for us". *'Lito Rodriguez:' Sun's encounters with Lito mostly give off a comedic tone, the first one being in Art Is Like Religion, when she wakes up in the morning with a period. Throughout the whole day they share their emotions, leaving Lito frustrated and Sun unable to focus on her training. Their next encounter is when they both have "interviews", Sun's being with the doctor's and Lito's with an interviewer. Non-Cluster Sensates *[[Puck|'Puck']]:''' After the police truck in which Sun is being transported crashes, Sun is minorly injured and searching for a way to flee the scene before being taken back into custody. With no escape in sight, a desperate Riley sends out a psychic plea for help that is answered by Puck, who soon arrives on his motorcycle and brings Sun to safety. At some point during these events, Puck and Sun establish an eye contact connection. After a few sexual advances, Sun hurts Puck and sends him away. '''Non-Sensates *'Soo-Jin:' In prison, she befriends her women cellmates, especially Soo-Jin (portrayed by Sara Sohn). Soo-Jin helps Sun learn how to sew in their "female vocational training." In return Sun stops another prisoner from bullying Soo-Jin. As a token of gratitude, Soo-Jin asks Min-Jung to deliver some paint brushes to her in solitary. These brushes symbolize many things--friendship, connection, and hope. (Soo-Jin enjoys painting outside whenever possible because "it feels good to remember happier times.") *'Min-Jung': In prison, she befriends her women cellmates. Min-Jung does little but supports Sun. One night, however, when Sun is dragged out of her cell, Min-Jung follows behind the suspicious guards and kills one just as Sun is lifted by a noose. After escaping prison, the two take shelter at one of Min-Jung's old friend's apartment. *'Kang-Dae Bak': Sun seemed to love her father, but upbraided him for his willful blindness in regards to the faults of his son. In the beginning of the first season, she confesses to her brother's crimes to save the reputation of her father's company and legacy (though she regrets this later). *'Joong-Ki Bak': She loathes her brother Joong-Ki (portrayed by Ki-Chan Lee), his philandering habits, and his expensive and corrupt tastes. When he came to visit her in prison and delivered the news of her father's death, she realized immediately he had him killed to prevent him from exonerating Sun. Outraged, she attacks him and attempts to beat him to death before she is taken back to solitary confinement. When or how Sun will get justice for her father's murder and take her rightful place as heir to the Bak chaebol remains unknown. *'Kwon-Ho Mun': After escaping prison, Sun avoids making any contact with Mun. Being chased to the rooftop, there was a brief moment that he recognized her. At the initial encounter at the cemetery, she gradually trusts Mun, though she does not believe in his method for taking down her brother. Skills * Multilingual: Sun is able to speak her native Korean as well as seven other languages, possibly due to her sensate status. This is noted when she spoke Swahili to Capheus. * Martial Arts: Throughout much of her life, Sun has trained in Korean martial arts, under the guidance of her trainer. She eventually entered a championship tournament and won, in the hopes that it would impress her father. Despite this, Sun has been able to utilize her fighting skills to defend herself and to assist her sensate cluster after her rebirth. * Businesswoman Category:Sense8